


XP God Level Up

by abt130



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Gods, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abt130/pseuds/abt130
Summary: The protagonist's life is basically a game, until he wakes up into something that is basically a game.This is just a rant about all the generic overpowered protagonist isekai and the likes of that that exist in the world of anime and manga.
Kudos: 2





	XP God Level Up

Today wasn’t a bad Monday, because it was in the middle of summer vacation. Summer vacation is the best thing ever. I don’t have to worry about school, not that I’m worried about it in the first place. All I have to worry about is... video games! Video games are all I do!

I also like women, or do I? What’s a woman? I haven’t seen one in years, well, not in real life anyway. I just have video games. I eat in video games; my hunger is fulfilled. I sleep in video games; I’m feeling wide awake. So, video game women will be enough to suffice. It’s almost like I am in a video game. Do I even need real life at this point?

Do I even need real life at this point? Why did I say that? I seem to have ended up in a bit of a situation.

I woke up in a forest. It’s a forest, but the trees were really tall, and the leaves had a red tint to them. I looked around, and these five girls started walking toward me. One of them had long, beautiful silver hair. I want to marry the silver haired one. They were very close to me, so I shouted out, “Hey!”

They walked right past me. AHHhhhhHHHHH!!!!! My chance to get hot women. I punched the silver haired girl right in the back of the head. I was always a big pussy, but not today. You don’t just walk past me. Oh, I got a notification. It says I’m level two now.

“Hey, you!” a girl with cat ears said angerly. “What did you do to her?”

“Shut the fuck up,” I said as I pointed my fingers at her. “Get fucking deleted.” She disappeared from existence.

“AHHHHHHHH, nooooooooooooooo!!!!!” said another bitch that doesn’t matter in the slightest. “What just happened.”

“You’re annoying,” I said as I deleted her. I just now realized I was level 4. I pointed my finger at the ground.

“This is revenge for walking past me, you bitches,” I said as I deleted the entire earth. I gained so many levels, trillions of levels. I deleted the universe, because fuck you. Now what else is there to do?


End file.
